Blood bowl: Infectious revival
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by some Blood bowl fanfics and lore for my upco ing Nurgle team in my local league. The Black Bay infectors have not been the best team in the league, however Papa Nurgle has a plan receuiting the Russo wizard siblings, can Alex Russo lead them to the blood bowl or is she out of her league ?
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo stopped walking. Just ahead of her, on the deadest pitch she had seen, the Black Bay Infectors, deaf to her entrance, continued to beat the living snot out of each other.

A big pale thing made of Teeth and tenticles, bounded down the pitch. Two of the team's blitzers, horned and leathery, were laying merrily on the side, while others attempted to eat each other.

Alex gazed at it ruefully. She was pretty sure they were zombies,. And she was sure they had Nurgle's Rot, technically speaking. She just wasn't quite sure.

Slowly, she removed the scrumpled-up note from beneath her chainmail vest and stared at it, to check she hadn't got the time or the date wrong.

Necropolis training pitch, Midday. Team will be there. Put them through their paces!

Nowhere did her new boss's memo mention zombies. Or the big indeterminate thing, which had now stolen a player's helmet and was using it to hit another player vigorously in the groin.

Alex turned and gazed back over the other playing fields, where the distant teams were busy practicing passes, throwing the ball back and forth, tackling, and running. Blood Bowl practice, in short.

"Come to watch the fun, have you? You've picked the right time for it."

Alex found herself staring up into the grinning face of a madman; a wiry, ash-stained face, filled with spiky brown hair. After a moment, it produced a bagful of McMurty's Famed Potato Segments and began to munch on them.

"Hello" Alex said. "Brother"

Her fellow spectator glanced back around at her made a sympathetic noise, and offered her a crisp.

"No," Alex said. "No, thank you. Look, I'm supposed to be coaching a team on this pitch, so I really must insist that…'

Justin's eyebrows creased suspiciously.

"Coach?" he asked.

Alex felt a little relieved.

"Yes!" he said. "Yes, exactly! So I really must insist that, uh, your...players…"

"Oh dear sister you have fallen to chaos"

Alex's heart sank into her boots.

"...i did," she managed, weakly.

Justin's face split into a grin; as he pulled Alex into a hug.

"Bloody," he said. "Bloody good. Nurgle said he might be sending somebody new. I never thought he would send my sister, I'm the Wizard. Team apothecary. Pleasure's all mine."

"Justin," said Alex, "and you- listen, are you telling me you're responsible for healing these monsters?"

"Monsters?" Justin repeated, mildly. "Oh, the Infectors. Well, it's an easy job, you know. Nurgle zombies don't like to admit that they're injured. So I just wait until the end of training and then patch up everyone who's lying out cold on the ground!"

Alex stared at him.

"I'd like to speak with them," she said. "Do they...I mean, when do they finish training?".

"Oh," Justin said, " They aren't the brightest."

"No," Alex said, very carefully. "Clearly not."

"Listen," said Justin. "Why don't I call the captain over and the two of you can get introduced? Him and me have had a certain rapport."

Alex began,

"I don't think that's a very good-"

Justin cupped his hands together.

"OI! ZEDD!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex went pale as the shout echoed out across the dead grass.

An enormous pale Chaos warrior, clad in the team's green and gold leathers, punched one of his teammates decisively in the mouth a couple of times before turning around in their direction. Waving one massive hand, he lurched forward towards them, stepping absent-mindedly on his fallen teammates as he went.

"Zedd is the smart one of the group, also the only chaos warrior on the team," Justin said confidingly. "He use to captain some Norse team the Hammersota Pinkings, then he became infected by Nurgle and Now- Zedd," he called, as the Chaos warrior approached, "my sister wants a word with you."

Zedd drew to an abrupt halt. His pale blue eyes fixed onto Alex, and seemed to harden.

Alex took a step backwards and considered her chances of successfully running away.

"Hey, there," she said, haltingly. "Nice to meet you...I'm the new coach."

Zedd continued to stare at her. He grunted,

"Coach?"

He glanced across towards Justin, as if seeking help with a difficult philosophical question.

"A coach," the wizard said, waving his arms in explanation, "she tells you what you should do. Who you should hit first"

Zedd still appeared to be confused by this new information.

"We ain't had never no Coach before," he muttered.

"I'm here to help you win," Alex insisted.

"'Elp us win," Zedd repeated, to himself.

"Yoo's a Elf," he said.

"Yes," Alex said, and added, unnecessarily, "I know."

Zedd turned around, and was stumbling back across the field towards the so called training.

"Let him go, coach," Justin said. "He just needs to talk things over with the team."

Alex watched as Zedd got his team's attention, gradually, by grabbing hold of two of them at a time and banging their heads together, and then yelling at them.

"You've got the crowd, coach," Justin said. He gave Alex a cheerful slap on the back. "Go on, introduce yourself. They won't bite- actually, no. Forget I said that."

Alex glared at him.


End file.
